The host embedded controller interface (HECI) allows an operating system running on a computer system to communicate directly with a Manageability Engine (ME), management device, management firmware, or other management logic within the computer system. For example, in many Intel® Corporation platforms, the HECI is used to communicate between a host system and a ME. System management information and events are communicated across the HECI interface. The HECI may also be referred to as the management engine interface (MEI). The HECI and MEI may be thought of as equivalent and they can be used interchangeably.